Aidan Hale
Early Life And Bio 'Early Life and Bio ' Aidan Matthew Cullen is the only son of Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. He is the twin brother of Lily Hale and the biological child of Gwen and Matthew Williams. He is the goofball of the Cullen family, kind of like his father Emmett. He is a sense of comic relief when tensions are rising. He is best friends with Lizzy Cullen, Jennifer Peterson, and Seth Clearwater. In Sunrise, Aidan is first introduced. Lily and Aidan were going to be born to Gwen and Matthew Williams, but after Lorenzo murdered their birth father, their mother did not want to live anymore. Alice Cullen kept getting visions of Gwen, so she and Jasper headed out to find her. They would later bring Gwen to the Cullen household where she would befriend them. After Gwen gives birth to Lily, she dies. Before she did die, Rosalie and Emmett promised her they would take care of the children. In Sunrise, Lily and Aidan are seen growing up under Rosalie and Emmett's care. They form a sibling bond with their cousins, Renesmee, Masen, and Lizzy and after the Lorenzo incident they all grow up together on Isles de Cullen. Aidan forms a close bond to Lizzy since they are both treated like the younger siblings. In Noon Sun, Aidan has now grown up. He is still very close to Lizzy and his childish antics always get the best of him. Even though he loves to prank people, Aidan is grown up in his own way and mature. He's very smart and even though Lizzy is much more smart, he's fairly smart and can outsmart many people that come his way. He also befriends Jennifer Peterson during this time. ---- Name Aidan Matthew Cullen, he is named after his birth father. Aidan is a name Gwen liked, but for ButterflyWhisperer she got the name from the movie Remember Me. Aidan reminds her of the Aidan from the movie, so a lot of inspiration of his character comes from there. His name is prononced Aid-en Relationship Lillian Hale Lily Hale- Lily is Aidan's twin sister. The two have been close since birth. They have twin telepathy and they love to tease each other. They don't always get a long, but they're like normal siblings. They look out for one another and care for one another greatly at the end of the day. The two have both been through a lot with their birth parents. Though, it is seen since Aidan has a slower growth spurt than Lily, he is treated a bit younger than her. He was born a few minutes after Lily, so that is a core reason, but his childish antics help take part in this as well. Elizabelle Cullen Elizabelle Cullen - Lizzy Cullen is Aidan's best friend and cousin. The two have been friends with one another since childhood. It all started since they were the only two that liked to play games together. When they lived on the island they were seen playing pranks on one another frequently and also teasing each other. The two are very close and protective of one another. Jennifer Peterson Jennifer Peterson - Aidan's friend. The two became close in Noon Sun. ---- Portrayed By Young Aidan is portrayed by Frank/Morgan Gingerich Preteen/Teen Aidan is portrayed by Cameron Kennedy Adult Aidan is portrayed by Jason Dolley Category:Third Genration Category:Third Generation